


At Beorn's House

by 87Tam_the_piemaker87



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Beorn's House, Fluff, M/M, fallen!Thranduil, gentle!Beorn, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Tam_the_piemaker87/pseuds/87Tam_the_piemaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil joins the company after Mirkwood falls so he can help to earn Thorin's forgiveness and clear his conscience before sailing to Valinor. However, Beorn the Skinchanger has different plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Beorn's House

**Author's Note:**

> Actually inspired by an imagine on a Hobbit Imagine blog that I simply cannot find again. The imagine was something along the lines of  
> 'Imagine Beorn begging you to stay with him because he's in love with you'  
> And I took that and rolled with it because I ship Thranduil with EVERYONE.

Thranduil had gone out on a limb when deciding to travel with Thorin's company. But his kingdom had fallen, he had little to do with his life, and he had planned to find his way to Lothlorien after they passed through the misty mountains. Though he didn't get much of a chance, after being pursued by Azog and his men, scrambling up a tree for dear life, being rescued from said blazing tree by the eagles, and being dropped not far from the carrock.  
He had said little to nothing to the others since they had began their walk to Beorn to plead with him. He knew that Thorin planned to drag them through the forest to cut time after they had departed from the Skinchanger's hall, and whilst nobody knew the forest as deeply as he, nobody wanted to avoid it as much as he either. He tugged his tattered fur cloak up around his neck, looking every bit as downtrodden as Thorin as he reflected upon the deep sadness that pulled at his heart.  
"What troubles you?" Kili asked softly, falling to the back of the company to apply his full attention to the Elf.  
"I know not what lurks in Mirkwood forest. It has housed everything in its darkest years from giant spiders to vampires. And now it is darker still, falling into deeper disrepair as Sauron's will consumes it. It is not safe for us to pass through it." He mumbled, and bit his lip softly as the Dwarf nodded.  
"You'll have no luck changing Thorin's mind, especially that we have someone with such knowledge of the forest." Kili said firmly, unable to offer any words of comfort. Each of the members knew the dangers they were soon to face, none so more than Thranduil.  
"But look to Beorn for the moment, and think of a warm bed and a full belly, and a good night's rest."  
Thranduil smiled weakly at this.  
"Ever the positive one. Thank you, Kili. I suppose you're right."

\- 0 -

They looked to the front of the company as Bilbo called back to them about a beast prowling the woods not far from them, some sort of giant bear. Gandalf took care to explain that Beorn's house was not far from them now, that the company may or not be welcome, but it was a risk they must take. As a strangled roar sounded not far of from them, each member of the company bolted in Gandalf's direction. Another roar sounded as they stopped for breath, and none hurried on faster than Bombur. 

Soon enough, a house came into sight. They rushed to it as the beast grew nearer and louder, speeding through the gardens and hurling themselves alternately at the door to gain access into the bolted house.  
The sense of urgency grew, everyone colliding full force against it to open it as the beast rushed towards the garden, when Thorin charged to the front and lifted the lock, which in their panic everyone had neglected to noticed.  
They poured into the house and slammed the door behind them, just as the beast collided with it and made a savage attempt to attack its way through. With no small amount of effort on any of their parts, they managed to bar the door and lean against it in exhausted relief.

"What is that?" Ori asked breathily, furrowing his brows and turning to face Gandalf.  
"That is our host." Thranduil interjected calmly, each member other than the wizard turning to face him in disbelief. The Elf had seen him as a Princeling, when he and his friends strayed too far from the forest. Though he never posed a threat then, he was never so ferocious. Thranduil guessed it was because they made no attempt to breach the sanctuary of his house, or perhaps because he was an Elf, and Elves usually had a calming effect on most creatures.  
"He is a Skinchanger. Sometimes he is a large black bear, and other times a big strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with...But he is not overly fond of Dwarves." Gandalf warned. Most of the company sneered, but Thranduil smirked discreetly at this.  
Nori spoke worriedly of a dark spell, but Gandalf dismissed it coldly and instructed everyone to bed down for the night.

\- 0 - 

Beorn had never seen such a beautiful creature, he thought, as he came across the elf deep in his slumber on a bale of hay. Everything about him left the Skinchanger's heart pounding in his chest so hard he was sure that everyone could hear it. The way the sun shone on his perfectly silken hair made it seem as though he had a halo, not that he need appear any more angelic than he naturally was. His long, dark eyelashes made such a stark contrast to his skin, his lovely, porcelain, flawless skin. 

Oh, how his heart ached to touch that skin, to feel its softness against his own gruff and callused hands. His lips were just as beautiful as the rest of his features, plush and full, a lighter shade of pink than he ever could have imagined existed. Half parted, they practically begged to be kissed. His body was just as perfect. Thin, but still muscular. Curvaceous and firm. Beorn imagined that his hand alone was large enough to span the Elf's chest, or stomach, or any other part of his creamy flesh that he could access. The size difference did not entice him with Dwarfs, for they were ugly and hairy, and crass creatures. But this one, he was so positively peaceful, even demure.

"Do you know who he is?" Gandalf asked quietly, knowing that Thranduil was in too deep a sleep to awaken to their conversation. The road had made him too weary. Beorn broke from his trance and shook his head softly.

"He is the former king of Mirkwood, the son of Oropher, Thranduil."  
Beorn shifted uncomfortably at this, tearing his eyes from the royal as if he had no right to gaze upon him.  
"The fall has done wonders for his humility. He's far humbler now. Less intimidating and impetuous. I'm sure conversation with him would be easy." Gandalf continued with a light smile, trying to encourage the Skinchanger to pursue his heart. The worst the Elf could do was decline, and he knew that Beorn would be good for Thranduil.  
"I feel breakfast should be under way by now." was the disheartened reply.

\- 0 - 

It was mid-morning by the time the whole company surrounded the table, gorging themselves on Beorn's supplies and chattering amongst themselves.  
"You've not eaten much." Kili remarked concernedly to Thranduil. The two seemed to have developed an unspoken bond. Whilst the Dwarves were slowly gaining respect for their past enemy, most were still a little wary to converse, and Ori was plainly too shy, consistently awestruck at being able to travel with an Elf. As such, Thranduil kept to himself, and Kili made some conversation whenever they were together, and it provided some amusement.  
"No, Elves have little need for food. Only a few bites can sustain us for longer than most." Thranduil explained, nibbling at a slice of bread with some cheese atop it. Kili leaned in closer, to his ear, and quirked a brow.

"Are you sure it's nothing to do with the way the Skinchanger's been eyeing you up all morning?" He smirked. Thranduil frowned deeply and looked to Beorn, who swiftly turned his gaze to anywhere else, as if he really had been staring at him the whole time. It filled him with dread.  
"I hadn't noticed." He mumbled.  
"What do you suppose I've done wrong?"  
Kili rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"You truly don't understand?"  
"Eat up, Elf. You're delaying us." Dwalin snapped, much to everyone's surprise, considering none of them were even half done with their meals and they were planning to stay another day. Beorn's eyes flashed with anger at this, and he turned to a brooding Thorin to distract himself.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield?" He purred, pouring some more milk for his guests.  
"Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Thorin stirred at this.  
"You know of Azog. How?" Beorn went on to tell his story, the company falling more or less silent out of respect for him as he did, save for the odd attentive question from Bilbo. Thranduil in particular listened, for only Thorin and he knew the pain of loss to such a degree as the skin changer. 

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things live beneath the trees." Beorn warned as Gandalf explained that they would cut through Mirkwood to save time. His eyes landed upon the Elven angel with pity, and he immediately piped up.  
"A darkness, yes, but what of the people within it. Do the Orcs rule it now or did it fall into disrepair?" He asked shamelessly deciding not to try to mask the pain in his eyes. This was something he was allowed to hurt over. This was his home. Beorn breathed lightly as he executed his response.

"It seems that way, I regret to tell you, my lovely friend." This caused most of the company to frown with shock, at not Mirkwood's state, but at Beorn's boldness. Thranduil felt his heart break at this, though little thought was given as the Skinchanger progressed.  
"It would be dangerous to go through the forest without someone who knows it like the back of their hand. The Orcs could be lurking in every corner of it."  
"I know it." Thranduil nodded softly. 

"Not that you'll ever reach the forest alive, what with their numbers growing by the day, and all of you being on foot." Thorin's face darkened at this.

"I do not like Dwarfs. They are greedy, and blind, blind to the lives that they deem lesser than their own." Beorn mused, gently picking up a snow white mouse that Bofur had pushed from his arm. He thought on how peaceful it looked in his large, careful hand. It reminded him of Thranduil, so pale and small, fragile to his hands at least. He hoped, as his eyes fell intently to the Elf that his gentleness and consideration towards such a small creature might impress him. For a moment the whole company froze, swallowing, hanging on his every word as a tense silence lingered in the air. Half of them wished for him to finish his sentence, the other half wondered if he was going to attack the Elf, the way his eyes raked over him. Thranduil wondered also if he were to be attacked or if the Skinchanger would make an advance upon him, and what he had done to warrant such attention. Beorn had the most intense gaze, however, and before long he found himself tearing his eyes to the floor out of complete fear.

"But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?" 

\- 0 -

They sat around a large fire in the hall that night, laughing and drinking their fill of Beorn's cider, sharing quips and teases and banter. Thranduil was not exempt from this where the skinchanger was concerned, they had all noticed that little display at breakfast. It was dreadfully clear that Beorn wanted him. Thranduil didn't mind too much, for once he was included in the conversation, and the only thing truly inconvenient about Beorn's infatuation with him was that the Skinchanger utterly terrified him. 

"But what do you think of him?" Bilbo asked thoughtfully, looking up at the Elf to gage a response. Dwalin, Kili and even Thorin tilted their heads, the rest of the company talking amongst themselves or passed out drunk. 

"Oh, I..." Thranduil began, bashful when he found all four pairs of eyes expectantly trained on him.

"Well I think he's sweet. Completely terrifying, but he clearly has a nurturing side. As for appearance, he is quite desirable, if one were looking to couple with him. He has a good physique." He murmured, poking the fire with his sword to keep it going. A firm hand upon his shoulder brought him from his trance. It belonged to none other than the Skinchanger.  
"Would you take a walk with me?" The Skinchanger asked gruffly. Thranduil swallowed nervously and wet his lips as all eyes were trained on him, before nodding. He discarded his cumbersome cloak and turned to Beorn, forehead coming just to his shoulders.

"Where shall we go?" He mumbled, gasping softly as Beorn wrapped a callused hand around his slim wrist and led him out of the hall, down to the garden. They walked in silence for some time, Beorn glancing softly at the angel occasionally to assure himself that he still existed.

"What is such a delicate Elf doing on the road with Dwarves?" Beorn asked curiously as they came to a stop by the slumbering bee hives. Thranduil frowned and looked around him.  
"Elves are not delicate, despite our appearance. We are actually extremely hardy and resilient. We feel little physical trauma." 

Beorn nodded and raked his eyes over Thranduil's face.  
"Ah, then I apologise. You are deceptively lithe. Still, you travel with Dwarves. How can you handle such crass company?"  
Thranduil took a long moment to consider this, gazing up at Varda's light as he tried best to construct a response. 

"I owe Thorin Oakenshield a debt. At least, I feel I do, not aiding as much as I could have. Thorin was actually very gracious to allow me to join them. After he found that Mirkwood had fallen, he seemed to relent in his hatred. Now, it is as if we are friends again, or not too far from it." He smiled softly, shaking his head.

"But I do dislike it some times. I tire of constant battle. I think I'll sail to Valinor after this quest, if I make it of course." Beorn scowled and took one of the Elf's pale hands in his own hand, surprised that he didn't back away. Thranduil bit his lip nervously and finally locked eyes with the larger man, breath hitching at the compassion etched across Beorn's hair ridden face. 

Beorn's own heart pounded when those crystal eyes dragged languorously up to his, the flutter of Thranduil's dark lashes causing waves through his nervous system.  
"Do you know why I asked you to walk with me?" He plucked up the courage to finally ask, caressing the back of Thranduil's hand with his thumb. Thranduil shook his head lightly.

"Because you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. Every time I look at you, my heart soars. I have never understood the love poetry of your kind, but that is because I have never felt the love it describes. Now, looking upon your fair face, I feel as though I could write a tome of sonnets."  
Thranduil was taken aback by this, unused to having such loving words spoken to him. He blushed right to the tips of his pointed ears, and smiled out of sheer embarrassment and flattery.

"Your words move me, my friend. It has been long since anyone has paid me such mind."  
"This, to me, is completely strange. If you feel that you could bear a life with a bitter old Skinchanger, then I should like you to stay with me after your quest."  
"I think I should like that too." Thranduil smiled shyly, after a long moment of soul searching. 

\- 0 - 

"You must promise me you'll come back." Beorn murmured softly, both of Thranduil's hands in his as he kept the Elf behind for a farewell. Thranduil grinned and shook his head, tenderly removing his hand to place it upon Beorn's cheek and stroke through his beard.  
"Of course. I much look forward to my future with you." 

Without warning he was crushed against a firm chest by equally firm arms, and lifted from his feet to come face to face with his lover to be. He slid his arms around Beorn's strong neck and wrapped both legs around his waist for stability, letting out a jovial laugh, though the skin changer's face was the epitome of seriousness. 

"I mean it, my Elf. You must come back to me if you say you wish to. I - I am...I am in love with you." Thranduil froze in his thoughts, breath stopping and heart soaring as he processed the confession. He grinned and touched a light kiss to Beorn's lips, a promise of more to come. 

"I am a man of my word."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, guys. :)


End file.
